Secrets Of My Heart
by ComicCreator And PBJ Bri
Summary: He wished he was normal. A normal person doesn't hide so much, but he was an exception.  His secrets are slowly devouring his heart, peircing into his soul.  He only wishes...He were normal...


The Secrets of My Heart  
Based off of RPG

Late at night on the Going Merry. The ship was rocking slowly against the waves of the ocean. Everyone was asleep, all except Sanji's Younger self. He was staring at the ocean that was shining off of the moon light. He saw some fish jump out of the water at certain times. He sighed as he turned to a girl, Leah. Ever since he was brought to the present time he was starting to get a crush on Leah.

His life was in shards. Although he is better off on the ship instead back at the Baratie. He had many secrets to hide from everyone else. He wishes his life was perfect. Wishing there was no problems. But there were problems. Lots of problems. His first horror was behind his hair. He had a repulsive scar on his right eye. It was vertical, appearing to move on its own. No one would love someone with a hideous scar. It all started when he was chopping carrots with a big knife...

-Flashback-

Kid Sanji was there in the kitchen of the Baratie cutting the carrots with the big knife. Holding the carrots carefully cutting them, while standing on a stool. It was almost rush hour. He had to hurry and get the carrots into the pan. Then Zeff bust opened the kitchen doors and walked towards Kid Sanji with his wooden peg leg clagging onto the wooden floor. Kid Sanji didn't even glance at the Crap geezer. He kept cutting and putting the carrots into the pan.

Zeff 'Accidently' bumped Kid Sanji. His head went down towards the knife and cut staight into his eye. A blood curdling scream was heard throughout the resturant. All the cooks looked over to Kid Sanji and they screamed in horror trying to help Kid Sanji with his eye. They just started to stich his eye , man was it painful. It was like laying on a bed of needles. Blood everywhere. He was cringing in pain. They finished his stiches but that didn't change Zeff at all. Zeff hit Kid Sanji on the back of the head with his peg leg for him to get back to work.

-End Of Flashback-

He leaned back in the infirmary bed he shared with Leah. Covered in bandages with blood almost leaking through them. Before going to the Baratie he had a half horrible and half great home. Although when he ran away from his home it was nearly the worst day of his life. He closed his visible eye as images started to appear. It was a picture of him, his mom, and his father.

-FlashBack-

Kid Sanji was sitting on a chair as his Mom was going to show him something. He was shaking with exceitment.

"Sit still Honey." Said Kid Sanji's Mother sweetly bringing out a little black box. She slowly lifted up the lid of the black box to reveal a little black ring.

"What's that for mommy?" Asked Kid Sanji staring at the ring.

"To let you remember me." Said his mom putting the ring on his ring finger. She smiled until her husband came through the door. He then at that moment saw the ring.

"How the Hell much did that cost us?" Snapped the Father.

"It didn't cost anything. I'm passing it down to Sanji." Said the Mother not looking at her husband.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Yelled the father making his wife look at him. She turned around but was instantly grabbed by the hair.

"Get away from me!" Yelled the Mother kicking her husband in the shin and falling to the ground. He got pissed and took out a gun, loading it.

"Mom!" Yelled Kid Sanji crying.

"Get away from here!" Yelled his mother turning to him with tears in eyes.

"But Mommy." He said voice cracking.

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled but her eyes went wide and turned completley white slowly. She fell to the ground, blood all over her back. Flowing to the ground, her body completely motionless. Kid Sanji watched in horror and crawled to her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Said the Father shooting and almost hitting Kid Sanji's foot. Kid Sanji yelped and got up with tears running down his cheeks and ran out of the door with his dad chasing after him, shooting, almost hitting Sanji in the ear. He tripped but his dad stopped and yelled "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE! YOU BETTER NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!"

Kid Sanji was laying on the ground, a puddle of tears starting to surround him. He looked up, tears still running down his cheeks. There was a pirate ship at the dock. He started but then they spotted him. They came over to him.

"Hey its a kid...Do you think the captain would mind if we brought him aboard?" Said a guy that was a pirate.

" I guess he wouldn't. He looks like he can cook. Lets take him with us." Said the other pirate. Although they didn't know Kid Sanji's dad was watching and about to shoot Kid Sanji in the head. The pirates took Kid Sanji to the ship, causing the dad to miss his target. He growled and retreated into the house and then a loud gunshot was heard. Blood running out of the doorway. Only resulting to. His dad killed himself so he wound't go to jail and deal with the whole court crap. Kid Sanji was crying all the way to the ship. He wished his mother was still alive.

-End of Flashback-

Kid Sanji now had tears in his eye. He stared at the moon hovering over the lonely sea. Seeing no more fish jumping. He walked over to the window weakly. He thought he saw the Baratie. But when he rubbed his eye it wasn't there. He remembered the pain on the Baratie he felt some of it also.He started to walk out of the infirmary weakly going to the railing to look at the sea at a better angle. The view of the sea was amazing at night. The moon light glisening off of the beautiful water. It reminded him of the Baratie. He sighed and leaned against the railing continuing to look at the water while the gentle night breeze hit his face making his hair flow with it. Although being at the Baratie was a nightmare, he sorta liked being there. He was starting to remeber his life at the Baratie as the breeze kept making his blonde hair flow gently.

-Flashback-

It was a busy day at the Baratie. Every cook in the Baratie was working hard on the food for the rush hour. All except Kid Sanji. He was upstairs in his room looking at the sky. Clouds forming pictures as he wrote in his journal. The sounds of the sea. Seagulls screeching, Waves rocking against the Baratie, sounds of the water being hit by the wind, the sounds of other ships sailing around.

_Dear Journal,_

I'm trying to skip rush hour downstairs. Although Zeff might've found out. I just don't want to be down there in the hot kitchen. Being rushed and pushed around. I just wanted to listen to the Ocean sounds. Soothing...so soothing...-Sigh- Can't wait till its night. My favorite time of day. The cool night breeze blowing in my face. The calming water and light from the moon.

- Sanji...

Kid Sanji finished writing in his journal for now. Until his door slammed opened and there came Zeff. "What the hell you want? Crap Geezer?" Said Kid Sanji turning to Zeff. Zeff just got angry and hit his across the face with his peg leg.

"Why aren't you down there?" Asked Zeff in a harsh tone.

"I don't like rush hour!" Yelled Kid Sanji on the ground rubbing face.

"I don't care! You are going to go back down there and cook!" Said Zeff walking toward Kid Sanji.

"Don't have to." Said Kid sanji crossing his arms angrily.

Zeff got mad and walked all the way over to Kid Sanji punching him in the face. Kid Sanji fell backwards grabbing face as Zeff grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and lifting him over the sea water. The bad thing for Kid Sanji was that he couldn't swim. Zeff almost dropped Kid Sanji. Kid Sanji nearly screamed.

"I know that you can't swim. If you don't get back down to the kitchen then i'll drop you." Said Zeff making his fingers slip on purpose.

"Let Me down! There is no way I'm going back to that kitchen!" Said Kid Sanji kicking around.

Zeff growls angrily and threw Kid Sanji towards the ocean. To Kid Sanji the fall was almost in slow motion. Then he fell in the water with a big splash. He tried his best to swim to the top and he started to struggle to stay up. He was splashing his hands around rapidly to stay afloat, but it soon failed because he starts to sink down as Zeff watched from the balcony from his room. Kid Sanji started to cuss in his head trying to swim up, but kept sinking down losing air, and soon getting knocked out. Zeff waited for a few seconds then dived in after Kid Sanji. He was now underwater looking for Kid Sanji then when we did one more water stroke he felt fabric and pulled it to him. It was Kid Sanji, so Zeff swam back to the surface and brough him back to the Baratie.

Kid Sanji soon woke up in his bed looking around in a daze. He was getting up till Zeff hit him in the stomach with his peg leg.

"Get back to work Sanji." Said Zeff in a stern voice.

"Why Should I?" Said Kid Sanji " You Nearly Killed Me!"

"I don't care what i did. There are hungry customers out there" Said Zeff lifting up his peg leg.

Kid Sanji got off his bed trying not to cry. He ran out of the room, but he wasn't going towards the kitchen. He went to the closet. There he searched for a Stool and a rope. Soon he finds them by each other. They were untouched and dusty. He took the stool and set it under a hook that was in the ceiling. Kid Sanji started to create a hole in the rope. He climbed up to stool and placed the rope on the hook. After he hung it he stuck his head through the hole. He tightened the grip around his neck.

he was about to jump until he heard a loud yell and crashing. Kid Sanji nearly fell but managed not to fall. Zeff came in slamming the door against the wall and the door caused the wall to crack as Zeff ran and cut the rope with a knife he had with him. Kid Sanji's eyes widened and stared at Zeff.

"SANJI!" Yelled Zeff angrily punching Kid Sanji off the stool.

Kid Sanji fell to the ground crying. He tried to run but Zeff caught him by the shirt collar. Zeff threw him to the wall and a loud bang was heard.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?!" Yelled Zeff walking over to Kid Sanji.

"I don't want to be here anymore!" Said Kid Sanji with tears in his eye, nose bleeding.

"Just get back to work I'll take care of you later..." Said Zeff walking out of the room.

-End of Flash back as "Just get back to work" Echos-

Kid Sanji started to cry. Pain, misery, and depression was all at the Baratie. He tried to slow down his crying, but its kept failing. Then after awhile he finally stopped crying because he smelled something. He had another secret, he was not just a human. He was a Vampire. He kept it secret for Years. He smelled blood.

He looked over to Leah. She was covered in blood, but he noticed one spot where the blood was dripping his fangs grew and popped out of his mouth. He was trying to resist staring at the blood. Leah's eyes opened slowly and eyes widened when she saw Kid Sanji trying to get closer to one of her bleeding cuts.

"Sanji...what are you doing?" Said Leah calmly.

Kid Sanji just looked at her and got closer to the cut. Leah moved back and fell off the bed and yelled out in pain. Kid Sanji was staring at her from the bed. he jumped down and bit her in the neck. Leah yelled out as her eyes widened more and turned completely white. Kid Sanji started to suck out the blood. Leah's body layed there motionless, hardly breathing. When Kid Sanji finished sucking out the blood he stood up and looked around at everyone that was awake and staring in horror. Kid Sanji looked back down at Leah. There was no sign of motion. His eye started to fill with tears as everyone was yelling at him.

He watched the love of his life stay completley still on the cold wooden floor. Blood gushing out. Tears running down his cheek. He stand still and stred at Leah sadly. His Life just went down the drain. He may have killed her. He didn't wanted to think of that. He backed up and ran out of the room towards the other end of the ship. He cried as he heard screams and yells.

...The End...?

A/N: yeah i put a question mark. For ONE REASON! If anyone wants me to make a sequel x3 


End file.
